


Amour impossible au grand jour

by Wizzette



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. L'histoire tragique de l'amour impossible entre Roméo Montague et Juliette Capulet, racontée par Roméo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour impossible au grand jour

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma première contribution.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Shakespeare.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en laissant une review.

Je t'aime tellement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime. Je ferai tout pour toi. De toute façon, une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Mais nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Nous étions si semblable, mais si opposé. Nous étions dans des clans opposés. Rien ne pouvait nous lier, si ce n'est notre amour. Un amour impossible. Nous étions bien conscient que jamais nous ne pourrions vivre tranquillement ensemble. Même la fuite loin de notre pays dans lequel nous avons grandi aurait été vain. Nos familles nous auraient recherchés. Ils auraient fini par nous retrouver et le retour dans cette ville aurait été encore plus difficile.

Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'étais pas venu à ce bal costumé. Un valet nous avait informé de la date de cette festivité annuelle. J'avais accepté d'y aller, accompagné de Benvolio et Mercutio. Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer. Si j'étais venu, c'était pour apercevoir la belle Rosaline. J'aimais cette fille, mais elle n'était pas pour moi. Je déprimais de savoir cela. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai oublié Rosaline, chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire depuis très longtemps. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je voulais connaître ton identité, savoir qui j'aimais, savoir pour qui j'avais eu un coup de foudre. Je t'ai embrassé, à deux reprises. Les plus doux baisers qu'ils m'avaient été donné de recevoir. Le bonheur était à porté de main.

Il faut toujours qu'une tâche noire vienne assombrir le blanc. Le noir apparut lorsque la femme qui nous avait interrompu me dévoila ton identité : Juliette Capulet. Tu étais une Capulet. J'étais un Montague. Les Capulet étaient opposés aux Montague. Nous étions opposés par notre naissance. Jamais nos parents ne toléreraient une relation entre nous. Jamais ils ne consentiront à nous laisser vivre une idylle ensemble. Jamais nous serons mariés avec leur accord. Jamais nous ne pourrons donc être ensemble. Rosaline m'avait brisé le cœur en ne répondant pas à mon amour. Tu venais de me le briser une seconde fois, rien qu'en apprenant ton nom. Notre amour était impossible.

J'ai décidé de quitter le bal juste après avoir appris cette nouvelle qui sonnait à mes oreilles comme une note sans espoir. Rosaline m'était interdite. Tu m'étais interdite. Jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai être. J'étais destiné à subir, toute ma vie, des amours impossibles. Je ne voulais pas regagner tout de suite la maison de mes parents. Je voulais encore voir ton doux visage. Même si je ne pouvais pas le toucher, te voir illuminerai la nuit noire.

Je me suis dirigé vers ta maison. J'ai escaladé le haut mur. Je t'ai aperçu sur ton balcon. Tu regardais le ciel. Tu me paraissais encore plus belle. Tu parlais. Doucement, je me suis approché. On pouvait comparer le son de ta voix à une douce berceuse. Ce que tu disais me choqua. Je n'osais pas croire ce que j'étais en train d'ouïr. Était-il possible que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ? Nous n'avions échangé que quelques phrases, bien peu, mais cela m'avait suffit pour succomber à ton charme. En était-il de même pour toi ? Est ce que je devais me montrer ? Ou est ce que je ne devrai pas plutôt fuir, loin de toi, loin de la tentation ?

J'ai décidé d'intervenir lorsque tu demandas à ce que j'abandonne mon nom afin que nous puissions être ensemble. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, que je t'écoutais. Tu as été surprise de ma tirade dans lequel j'avouai "Je te prends au mot ! Appelle moi seulement ton amour et je reçois un nouveau baptême, désormais je ne suis plus Roméo."

Tu ne m'as pas reconnu aussitôt, mais il ne te fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que j'étais Roméo Montague, la personne à laquelle tu pensais.

Cette nuit là, nous nous avouâmes nos sentiments réciproques. Nous ne pûmes discuter longuement : ta nourrice nous interrompit. Je savais que je t'aimais. Tu avais dit m'aimer également. Tout pourrait être simple si nous n'étions pas nés dans des familles qui se détestaient. Pourquoi est ce que les enfants devaient perpétuer les disputes de leurs parents ? Jamais je ne pourrais te détester. J'étais prêt à tout pour toi, même renier mon nom, renier ma famille, renier tout ce qui faisait ma vie. J'étais prêt à t'épouser, même si ma famille s'y opposait.

Juste avant de partir, nous avons convenu qu'une personne en qui tu avais confiance viendrait me trouver le lendemain afin de me demander si je voulais toujours t'épouser. Chose que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là. Après avoir été forcé de te quitter, ma Juliette, je m'étais dirigé directement vers l'église où je pu parler avec frère Laurent. Celui ci m'écouta parler de mes déboires te concernant. Il était surpris que j'ai oublié si rapidement Rosaline que je déclarais aimer à la folie la veille encore. Il accepta de nous unir le lendemain. Il suffisait que nous nous présentions dans son lieu saint. Je crois qu'il espérait que notre mariage mette fin aux altercations qui opposaient nos familles. Il pensait que nous nous hâtions trop, mais le résultat était le même : cette après midi, nous allions être mari et femme.

Durant la matinée, ta nourrice vint me voir et je lui ai confirmé mon intention de t'épouser, tout en lui transmettant l'indication de se retrouver à l'église l'après midi. Comme prévu, le frère Laurent nous maria. Tu étais venue au rendez vous. Jamais je n'avais été plus heureux. Nos familles n'accepteront pas notre union facilement. À cause d'eux, notre amour était difficilement possible, mais nous nous aimions et étions prêt à tout pour que notre amour soit possible au grand jour.

Tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Malgré notre mariage, les Capulet et les Montague restaient deux familles ennemis. Comme à chaque fois que les deux groupes se rencontraient, un duel verbal débuta juste après la brève cérémonie. Mercutio y trouva la mort. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une haine si forte. Tybalt l'avait tué. Mercutio était mon ami. Il l'avait assassiné. Le plus beau jour de ma vie était assombri par ce meurtre. Je ne pourrai jamais dissocier le jour où je t'ai épousé avec celui de la mort de Mercutio. Je voulais tuer Tybalt, celui qui m'avait condamné à ne plus jamais entendre l'humour de mon allié.

C'est au moment où j'appris la terrible nouvelle que Tybalt revint dans mon champs de vision. La haine que j'éprouvais à son égard était au maximum. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mon épée fut sortie de son étui. La sienne également. Le combat s'engagea. Les coups étaient rudes. La haine guidait mes gestes. L'envie de triompher guidait les siens. La haine gagna. Il tomba. Il était mort. Je l'avais tué. J'avais vengé mon ami, j'avais vengé Mercutio. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer et de profiter de ma victoire, mais était-ce vraiment une victoire ? Mercutio était toujours mort et rien ne pourrait le ramener à la vie. Benvolio m'ordonna de fuir : la garde et le prince arrivaient. S'il me trouvait, je serais condamné à mort. Mourir le jour de mon mariage n'était pas ce que je souhaitais, alors je pris la fuite. Je ne savais pas où me réfugier, j'ai opté pour le seul lieu de la ville où je pourrai être en sécurité : une cellule du frère Laurent.

J'y suis resté jusqu'au soir. J'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir durant ces longues heures. Plus que jamais je me rendais compte que notre amour était impossible. Jamais nous serions libre d'être ensemble. Nous avions pensé que notre amour serait plus fort que la haine de nos familles, mais nous nous sommes trompés. Mercutio et Tybalt sont morts. Nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux. Notre amour était réellement impossible, mais cela ne diminuait en rien mes sentiments. Je t'aimais et j'étais prêt à tout pour que cet amour difficilement acceptable par nos familles puisse vivre au grand jour. Pour l'instant, j'étais banni. Je ne pouvais plus me faire voir dans les rues de Vérone. Grâce à l'aide du frère Laurent et de ta nourrice, je pus te rejoindre dans ta chambre à la nuit tombée. Il me fut aisé de monter sur ton balcon grâce à l'échelle que ta nourrice t'avait procuré.

Ce soir là, nous avons profité de notre première nuit ensemble, la seule. Je devais te quitter à l'aube, au moment où l'alouette ferait entendre son chant fatidique. Je devais gagner Mantoue. Je n'avais plus le droit d'être à Vérone. Savoir que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir avant peut être longtemps, nous fit profiter encore mieux de chaque précieuses minutes passé ensemble. Nous avons fait l'amour. Nous nous sommes, une fois de plus, avoués nos sentiments réciproques. L'aube vint trop tôt à notre goût. C'est avec réticence, mais en sachant que c'était nécessaire, que je suis repassé par la fenêtre. Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais, nous nous aimions mais nous ne pouvions rester ensemble. Notre amour n'était pas encore possible au grand jour.

Le trajet jusqu'à Mantoue me parut long. Chaque pas que je faisais m'éloignai de toi. J'ai longuement pensé à toi et à la magnifique nuit que nous venions de passer.

Il était déjà difficile de savoir que notre amour était impossible au grand jour, mais il était encore plus frustrant de savoir que la vie continuait son cours sans nous, sans nous demander notre avis. Je savais que Pâris te convoitait. Il était présent le jour du bal où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cette festivité avait même été organisé dans le but que vous fassiez connaissance.

On m'a appris que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu supportais difficilement la distance physique qui s'était installée entre nous. Tes parents pensaient que c'était la mort de Tybalt qui te rendait morose. Je savais que ce n'étais pas le cas. Je l'espérai du moins, mais j'en étais presque certain. Tout comme toi, je supportais très mal d'être loin de toi. Surtout que nous venions tout juste de nous unir.

J'ai appris que la date de ton mariage avait été annoncé. Tu étais tant bouleversée par notre séparation si rapide que ton père avait voulu te redonner le moral en t'unissant rapidement avec Pâris. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Deux jours après notre mariage. Un jour après notre séparation. Tu n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de consentir à cette liaison.

Je ne t'en voulais pas de te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'avais confiance en toi. Tu m'avais suffisamment déclaré ton amour pour que je sache que tu m'aimais, et que jamais tu aimerais un autre homme autant que moi. J'étais quand même déçu que tu ne m'appartiennes pas uniquement, comme cela devrait être. C'était très difficile de vivre un amour impossible, surtout que nous nous aimions. Je savais que tu souffrais autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi.

Loin de toi, le temps me paraissait long. Je t'avais quitté depuis un jour à peine, il me paraissais que je ne t'avais plus vu depuis une éternité. J'étais prêt à retourner à Vérone, malgré mon bannissement, uniquement pour te voir, même t'apercevoir. C'était inhumain d'aimer ainsi. Surtout pour un amour impossible au grand jour.

Je ne savais pas que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Je n'avais pas réussi à beaucoup dormir. Durant l'après midi, je pensais à toi qui devait être en train de célébrer tes secondes noces avec un homme autre que moi. Balthazar vint me trouver. Il m'annonça la terrible nouvelle. Tu étais morte. La vie t'avait déserté. On me fit remarquer que j'étais blanc comme un linge, mais comment aurai-je pu réagir autrement ? Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais, nous nous aimions, nous étions séparés alors que nous venions à peine de nous marier, sans avoir pu vivre ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas croire que le destin soit si horrible avec nous. Il ne pouvait pas t'enlever si tôt à moi. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Je voulais absolument constater par mes propres yeux l'abominable chose que tu venais de subir. Savoir si on t'avait bien ôté à moi définitivement. J'ai aussitôt demandé à Balthazar de me procurer une monture. Le prince m'avait interdit de retourner à Vérone, sous peine de mort, mais qu'importe cette punition ? Si le sommeil éternel t'avais emporté, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Pendant que Balthazar me cherchait un cheval, je m'étais rendu chez l'apothicaire. J'ai réussi à m'y procurer un puissant poison. Si tu n'étais plus, je te rejoindrai. L'homme avait eu du mal à accepter de me vendre ce que je voulais, mais l'argent avait résolu le problème. J'étais prêt à tout pour te rejoindre. Rien d'autre m'importait.

Jamais je n'avais fait galoper un cheval aussi vite que lors du trajet qui me ramena vers Vérone. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver là bas, mais je voulais savoir. Il n'existe rien de pire que l'ignorance. Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps d'être dans le doute quant à ta vie. Je suis arrivé dans la ville de mon enfance lorsque la nuit prenait possession du jour. J'ai aussitôt pris la direction du cimetière. Je me suis caché une fois des gardes, sans qu'ils ne me reconnaissent. Sans autre problème, j'ai pu pénétrer dans le caveau de ta famille, les Capulets. J'ai demandé à Balthazar de partir, de ne pas m'attendre. Il m'avait été fidèle sur la route, mais nos chemins se séparaient là. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus ce soir. Il avait pour ultime mission de remettre à ma famille un mot que je leur avais écrit afin qu'ils comprennent la raison de l'acte que j'allais commettre.

J'étais à peine entré dans le tombeau que Pâris m'interpella. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Il me pensait responsable de ta mort, peut être était-ce la vérité. Il me défia en duel. Je voulais mourir, mais je voulais te voir, ma bien aimée, avant. C'est pour cela que je me battît. Il finit par tomber sur le sol rocailleux, mort. Je l'avais tué. En deux jours, j'avais tué deux personnes, deux opposants. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur l'homme. C'était toi, Juliette qui m'intéressait, mon but.

Je te vis. Pâle, immobile, figé dans la mort. Aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, si ce n'est plus. J'avais du mal à imaginer que tu étais morte. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je sortis la fiole de poison de ma poche. Maintenant, ma seule envie était de te rejoindre. J'aimais la vie, mais je t'aimais encore plus. Une dernière fois, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai bu la liqueur amère. La vie commença à me quitter.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en vie, prête à te réveiller, prête à t'exiler avec moi. Je n'avais pas connaissance du plan que tu avais mis en place avec frère Laurent. Son messager avait été retardé à pause d'une épidémie de peste. Je ne savais pas qu'une fois sorti de ton long sommeil, tu voudrais me rejoindre dans la mort, tout comme j'avais voulu le faire. Tu as fini par te poignarder. Nos familles ont fini par apprendre notre relation et union. Ils ont fini par faire la paix. Mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient rendu notre amour impossible de notre vivant.


End file.
